


Together Again

by Anonomonomous99



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caring Magnus Bane, Conflict Resolution, Crying, Established Relationship, Getting Back Together, Hurt Alec, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 19:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonomonomous99/pseuds/Anonomonomous99
Summary: Set after the season 2 finale, Magnus and Alec go home together. Alec gets emotional at the loft and Magnus helps him through.





	Together Again

It had only been a week, yet the separation had felt longer to him. But then he had told Magnus that he couldn’t think straight, to which Magnus responded that he couldn’t do anything without thinking of him and at last, Alec said, “Magnus, I don’t think I can live without you.” And then they kissed and in that moment, the world was right. After that, they walked back to the loft, wanting to extend their time together, doing simply nothing. As they meandered, the scent of New York was a homely one to be engulfed by. As they got to the building, Alec became sentimental, thinking about how many memories these walls contained. When they entered the Loft, it was like coming home. The Chairman coming up to him, looking to be pet, the buzz of magic everywhere and the essence of sandalwood with every breath he took.

“Well my dear Alexander, I think that it has been an exhausting few days. Shall we head to bed?” Magnus inquired. “Yes,” the Shadowhunter replied, “There is nowhere else I would rather be,” and with that, they headed to their room. Their room, he thought over while getting ready for bed. The room that they had slept in multiple times, with Alec wrapped around Magnus like ivy (he liked listening to Magnus’ heartbeat thud, it was calming) and Magnus’ hand gliding up and down his spine, feeling all of his vertebras. On his way there, he hung up his bow and Seraph blades, as he always did on their proper hooks.

By this time Alec was lying in bed, after he took off his shirt and pants, leaving him in his boxer briefs, his regular nighttime attire. He laid down on his side, waiting for Magnus to be done taking off his jewelry and makeup, and that’s when he realized why these past days had hurt unbearably. He hadn’t seen his Magnus. Not the High Warlock of Brooklyn, capable of powerful and dangerous things, but Magnus Bane, free of makeup, jewelry, his “you cannot hurt me” façade and glamour.

Magnus was just climbing into bed in his typical shirtlessness with loose silk pants when the first tear fell. Alec quickly wiped it away but as more kept falling he couldn’t hide his sobs. After Magnus laid down, Alec climbed on top of him, hiding his face in Magnus’ shoulder as he cried and sobbed everything that had been eating up at him for the past few days. Magnus, not sure what was happening, just held him while he cried and tried to hold in his own tears, the sight of his boyfriend’s pain heart breaking.

“I….I missed you.” Alec hiccupped, finally. “I missed this. I can’t tell you how much it hurt, lying in my cold, uncomfortable bed at night without you there with me. To not have the aroma of sandalwood lingering on me at all hours. I didn’t want to shower that evening because I wanted to keep your scent on me, proof that you had held and loved me and that it wasn’t all a dream. Because that is what you are to me Magnus.” He looked at Magnus directly into his unglamoured eyes. “A dream come true. You saved me from making the worst decision of my life by saving me with the best one possible. After everything that we have been through, I don’t think that I can live without you. I barely ate, hardly slept and I couldn’t think straight because I was missing you. So please, never leave me again. I will love you for as long as I can, just please,” he finished sobbing.

After his candor, he tucked his head into Magnus’ shoulder again and continued to cry. Magnus tightened his hold of the younger man, crushing him to his body, rubbing soothing circles into his back. After a few minutes of this, with no change, Magnus rolled them over so that he could say something. Trying to reposition so that most of his weight was on his elbows, he brushed the tears from Alec’s eyes, waiting for them to open. After a few moments with no change, Magnus decided to say his piece.

“I know I'm immortal, but that doesn’t mean that my heart is untouchable.” Alec slowly opened his eyes as he listened. “I’ve said it before and I will say it again, ‘you have unlocked something inside of me.’ Along with feeling love, I feel pain too. Walking away from you was one of the hardest things that I have made. My decision wasn’t about hurting you, it was doing what was best for my people, and at that time I forgot something very important. You are what is best for me. I love you, my dearest Alexander and will strive to never hurt you again,” Magnus proclaimed.

With that, Alec felt that last bit of ‘correct’ settle in to place. He finally felt like he was home. That’s what Magnus, Chairman and the Loft were to him, more than the Institute ever had been. He didn’t know how to respond, so he did what he thought was the perfect response. He kissed Magnus. Kissing the other one was coming up for air after being underwater for too long. It was their second kiss after their time apart. The kiss was sweet and unrushed, the perfect second, second kiss.

When the kiss ended, Alec rolled then over, so that he was back on top again. He was ready to get his first night of good sleep in a week and was looking forward to his day off, full of snuggling. He moved around until he was comfortable, with his cheek smushed against his face and his ear to Magnus’ chest, listening to the sound of the heart he loved beat. With his arms he threw his left one over his partner and his right one underneath, keeping them close together in their sleep. With his legs, he threw his left one over, deftly caging Magnus against him. With all that, the couple was ready to sleep. Magnus magiced the covers on top of them, just a blanket, as to not overheat.

“Good night, my sweet Alexander, Aku cinta kamu. Aku juga merindukan mu. Sweet dreams,”Magnus whispered into Alec’s hair, not realizing the man was asleep, content as could be. Listening to the droning sound of the city below while having his personal heater on top of him, Magnus finally could sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea how I did this.   
> @blushingalec helped me more than she needed to, thank you.   
> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
>  
> 
> Aku cinta kamu. aku juga merindukan mu = I love you. I missed you too


End file.
